Laws
B718 - Anthems Act 2014 An Act introducing official national anthems B720 - Promissory Oaths (Amendment) Act 2014 An Act that will bring up to date the Oaths of MPs, the Judiciary etc, without religious favour and with a focus on the people of the British Republic. B721 - Transgender Equality Act 2014 An act to further legal equality for transgender people in the British Republic B724 - Sovereign Wealth Fund Act 2014 An Act to legislate measures that will enable the creation of a world-class Sovereign Wealth Fund to manage surplus government inflows, ensuring financial prosperity in the darkest of economic times B729 - Funding of the Nations Act 2014 An Act to replace the Barnett formula, giving a more even distribution of money in Britain based on population. B731 - Living Wage Act 2014 An Act raising the minimum wage to the living wage B732 - Grammar School Act 2015 An Act to introduce more Grammar schools in Britain B735 - Electronic Cigarette Act 2015 An Act to ban the advertising of electronic cigarettes and to prohibit their use in public places, where normal smoking is currently banned. B742 - Prime Ministerial Succession Act 2015 An Act to make provision for the appointment of a Prime Minister should a Prime Minister become temporarily or permanently incapacitated. B744 - Minors' Nationality Amendment Act An Act shall amend the British Nationality B745 - Unsolicited Communications Act 2015 An Act to set out the rights of the people of the British Republic against unsolicited communications from businesses and charitable organisations, principally in the domain of people's homes. B749 - School Desegregation Act 2015 An Act to end the practice of segregating the sexes in schools. B750 - Model House of Commons Flag Act 2015 An Act reintroducing the Union Flag as the national flag of Britain. B752 - Healers, Mediums, Fortune Tellers and Exorcists Act 2015 An Act to protect the people of the British Republic from physical and mental damage caused by, and from being taken advantage of by, Healers, Mediums, Fortune Tellers and Exorcists. B762 - Great Repeal Act 2015 An Act resetting the Model House of Commons for the next Parliamentary terms. B765 - Welfare Reform Act 2015 An Act to significantly reduce the deficit and end the concept of universal welfare. B770 - Support our Startups Act 2015 An Act to provide legislative measures designed to provide comprehensive help to British SMEs by encouraging finance, attracting international talent and supporting serial entrepreneurship B771 - Education Quality Act An Act to replace Ofsted with an independent body to inspect, regulate and give guidance to services that provide education to all ages. B775 - Soldier Welfare Reform Act 2015 An act to make it compulsory for our soldiers to have psychological guidance during and after duty, and also to be trained in another field as well as the army. B718 - Anthems Act 2014 An Act introducing official national anthems B720 - Promissory Oaths (Amendment) Act 2014 An Act that will bring up to date the Oaths of MPs, the Judiciary etc, without religious favour and with a focus on the people of the British Republic. B721 - Transgender Equality Act 2014 An act to further legal equality for transgender people in the British Republic B724 - Sovereign Wealth Fund Act 2014 An Act to legislate measures that will enable the creation of a world-class Sovereign Wealth Fund to manage surplus government inflows, ensuring financial prosperity in the darkest of economic times B729 - Funding of the Nations Act 2014 An Act to replace the Barnett formula, giving a more even distribution of money in Britain based on population. B731 - Living Wage Act 2014 An Act raising the minimum wage to the living wage B732 - Grammar School Act 2015 An Act to introduce more Grammar schools in Britain B735 - Electronic Cigarette Act 2015 An Act to ban the advertising of electronic cigarettes and to prohibit their use in public places, where normal smoking is currently banned. B742 - Prime Ministerial Succession Act 2015 An Act to make provision for the appointment of a Prime Minister should a Prime Minister become temporarily or permanently incapacitated. B744 - Minors' Nationality Amendment Act An Act shall amend the British Nationality B745 - Unsolicited Communications Act 2015 An Act to set out the rights of the people of the British Republic against unsolicited communications from businesses and charitable organisations, principally in the domain of people's homes. B749 - School Desegregation Act 2015 An Act to end the practice of segregating the sexes in schools. B750 - Model House of Commons Flag Act 2015 An Act reintroducing the Union Flag as the national flag of Britain. B752 - Healers, Mediums, Fortune Tellers and Exorcists Act 2015 An Act to protect the people of the British Republic from physical and mental damage caused by, and from being taken advantage of by, Healers, Mediums, Fortune Tellers and Exorcists. B762 - Great Repeal Act 2015 An Act resetting the Model House of Commons for the next Parliamentary terms. B765 - Welfare Reform Act 2015 An Act to significantly reduce the deficit and end the concept of universal welfare. B770 - Support our Startups Act 2015 An Act to provide legislative measures designed to provide comprehensive help to British SMEs by encouraging finance, attracting international talent and supporting serial entrepreneurship B771 - Education Quality Act An Act to replace Ofsted with an independent body to inspect, regulate and give guidance to services that provide education to all ages. B775 - Soldier Welfare Reform Act 2015 An act to make it compulsory for our soldiers to have psychological guidance during and after duty, and also to be trained in another field as well as the army. B782 - Legal Redefinition of Rape Act 2015 An act to extend the legal definition of rape, to ascertain fairness and gender equality. B783 - Business Development (BIB) Act 2015 An Act to strengthen small and medium sized businesses in the United Kingdom, thus ensure continued economic growth and prosperity. B789 - Fair EU Referendum Act 2015 An Act to make provision for the holding of a referendum in the United Kingdom on whether the United Kingdom should remain a member of the European Union. B791 - Criminal Law (Amendment) Act 2015 An Act to make the deliberate transmission of a sexually transmitted disease a separate offence under criminal law in the United Kingdom B792 - Prosecution of Malicious and False Allegations of Rape Act 2015 An Act to make provision for the prosecution of false and malicious allegations of rape. B795 - Electoral Reform (Proportional Representation) Act 2015 An Act introducing the additional-member system for Westminster elections. B801 - Pension Replacement and Elderly Care Act 2015 An Act to replace pensions and make elderly care more efficient. B806 - Good Samaritan Act 2015 An Act to provide legal protection for individuals providing first aid. B810 - National Employment Database Act 2015 An Act to establish a National Employment Database, in order to connect people with jobs and thus make the labour market more efficient. B812 - Completion of the Great Repeal Act 2015 An act to complete the Great Repeal via the resetting of the MHoC welfare syste B816 - Marriage Equality Act An Act to stop the penalisation of people who do not feel the need to conform to tradition in marriage. B819 - Education Reform (Wales) Act 2015 An Act to return education powers to Westminster and encourage bilingual schools B820 - The Football Spectators Act 2015 An Act to allow standing in all football stadiums and redress inequalities in the treatment of football spectators and that of spectators of other sports B821 - Foreign Spending (2%) Act 2015 An Act to establish protected funds for Foreign Aid and Defence based on proportions of national income. B822 - Motorway Speed Limit Act 2015 An Act to increase the national speed limit on motorways to 80 miles per hour. B826 - Energy for the Elderly Act 2015 An Act to ensure that any citizen or resident above the age of 65 is provided with an adequate amount of electricity at no cost. B829 - Serious Organised Crime and Police (Amendment) Act 2015 An Act to allow demonstrations in vicinity of Parliament B834 - Dual Mandates Act An Act to prohibit individuals from holding multiple elected offices B836 - NHS Parking Charges Regulations Act 2015 An Act to legislate a limit upon the charge per hour for parking in NHS facilities. B838 - Independent Savings Accounts Act 2015 An Act to Increase the maximum value that can be held within an Independent Savings Account. B839 - Homoeopathy Funding in the NHS Act An Act to remove NHS funding for homeopathic hospitals and treatments B841 - Value Added Tax on Sanitary Products and Contraception Act 2015 An Act to remove value added tax on women's hygiene items and contraception. B842 - Cannabis Legalisation Act 2015 An Act to decriminalise the production, sale, possession and consumption of Cannabis in the United Kingdom. B846 - Chattels and Capital Gains Tax Act 2015 An Act to increase the threshold for Capital Gains taxation in the United Kingdom, and adjust the percentage rate of Capital Gains Tax. B847 - Residing Act 2015 An Act to outlaw squatting in the United Kingdom, and impose tighter restrictions on travellers. B854 - Criminal Law (Court Procedure) Act An Act to remove the requirement for juries to interpret the law B857 - Representation of the People (Prisoners) Act 2015 An act to extend the right of enfranchisement to prisoners and convicts and to establish the proper procedure thereof B859 - Treason and Terrorism Act An act to establish the legal basis for treason charges and terrorism under a single statute B860 - LSD, Psilocin and DMT Act 2015 An Act to legalise the production and sale of DMT, Psilocin and LSD. B861 - Sunday Trading Act (Repeal) Act 2015 An Act to repeal the Sunday Trading Laws and remove all trading hour restrictions on religious holidays whilst also outlining increased rights for workers. B863 - Worker Cooperative Grants Act 2015 An act to encourage the creation of Worker Cooperative B865 - Advertising Research Act 2015 An accessible ratings system to grade the quality of research used in advertising B867 - The Alternative Tax Act 2015 An Act to make the tax system both more progressive and more redistributive. B868 - Wireless Telegraphy (Amendment) Act 2015 An Act to amend the Wireless Telegraphy Act 1949 to allow the listening to civil aviation transmissions and their broadcast via non-interfering channels without any special authorisation. B870 - Under Occupancy Penalty (Repeal) Act 2015 An act to repeal the 'bedroom tax' B873 - University Pharmacy Act 2015 An Act to allow students to collect their prescripted medication from a University Pharmacy during term time on site, but without needing to change their GP B876 - Divorce Act 2015 An Act to correct inequalities within current UK divorce proceedings and strengthen the institution of marriage. B884 - The Conditional Exemption Tax Incentive scheme (Amendment) Act 2015 An Act to amend the qualification for the Conditional Exemption Tax Incentive scheme, which covers works of artistic, historic or scientific interest B886 - Local Government Re-Organisation Act 2015 An Act to abolish district councils and introduce directly-elected municipal mayors B889 - Corporate Insolvency (Employee Priority) Act 2015 An Act to create priority interests in favour of employees upon the insolvency of a company B898 - Legacy Overcharging Act 2015 An Act to regulate the overcharging of legacy customers by energy companies B901 - Trade Union Act 2015 An Act to permit the use of online ballots by trade unions. B906 - Employment Tribunal Fee Abolition Act 2015 An Act to abolish claimants' fees in employment tribunals B907 - Cadet Forces Imitation Act 2015 An Act to restrict the formation of non-MOD sponsored cadet forces. B909 - Equality (Amendment) Act 2015 An Act to amend the Equality Act 2010 to give asexuality the same legal recognition and protection as bisexuality, homosexuality and heterosexuality. B916 - Male Circumcision Prohibition Act 2016 An Act to extend the prohibitions of female genital mutilation to males B919 - Train Service Delay Compensation Act 2016 An Act to simplify the process of claiming compensation for delayed train services. B919 - Train Service Delay Compensation Act 2016 An Act to simplify the process of claiming compensation for delayed train services. B925 - Utilities Act 2016 An option for all utilitie B928 - Digital Rights Act 2016 An Act to protect people's privacy and give them more control over their data online B929 - Driving Reform Act 2016 An Act to introduce driving re-tests for drivers 70 years of age or older. B934 - School Meals Nutrition Act 2016 An Act to extend the Standards for School Food to all Schools in England B935 - Expansion of Science Parks Act 2016 An Act to expand the number of science parks nationwide to provide skilled jobs to local communities, attractive new offices and green spaces for businesses, and to put the UK at the forefront of hi-tech economies. B938 - National Security Act 2016 An Act to increase the effort to protect the UK with focus on counter-terrorism. B942 - Protection and Advertisement of Music Venues Act 2016 An act to protect music venues from closure due to noise complaints, and also to properly advertise any property within the surrounding area of a music venue B945 - Sex Discrimination (Election Candidates) (Repeal) Act 2016 An Act to repeal the Sex Discrimination (Election Candidates) Act 2002 B946 - Access to Internships Act 2016 An Act to regulate the offer of internships B947 - Northern Ireland Referenda Act 2016 An Act to hold a referendum on a number of contentious issues in Northern Ireland, to decide on the law. B961 - Agriculture and Fisheries Act 2016 An Act to provide greater incentives and future success for the agriculture and fishing industries. B963 - Sex Discrimination Prevention Act 2016 An Act to stop political parties from using sex discrimination to select candidates. B968 - Payment of Overtime on Low-Hours Employment Contracts Act 2016 An Act to improve pay for workers with unstable or inconsistent income streams and to create incentives for employers to provide certainty B975 - Food Hygiene Rating Display Act 2016 An Act to force food establishments to display their food hygiene rating from the FSA to all customers. B981 - Homes and Honour Act 2016 An Act to make it easier for former members of Her Majesty's Armed Forces to secure housing after their service and to protect the honour and reputation of the veterans of this nation B982 - Medical Consultation (Benefits) Act 2016 An Act to ensure that medical consultations for benefit claims should be conducted by a group of General Practitioners B984 - Vaccinations in Children Act 2016 An Act to make the recommended vaccinations for children compulsory B988 - Citizenship for Services Act 2016 An Act to offer citizenship to foreign nationals who have assisted the UK Government and Armed Forces in operations abroad. B992 - Residing (Repeal) Act 2016 An Act to repeal the Residing Act 2015. B1000 - Recall of MPs Act 2016 An Act to allow members of the public to recall their elected representatives in parliament to face a by-election. B1006 - Hunting Act Repeal Act 2016 An Act to repeal the Hunting Act 2004. B1011 - Corporation Tax Reform Act 2016 An Act to introduce a progressive, bracketed system of corporation tax for non-ring fence profits to aid small business development. B1012 - Promissory Oaths (Amendment) Act 2016 An Act to amend the Law relating to Promissory Oaths B1015 - Railways Act 2016 An Act to improve railway competition and increase the value for money from the taxpayer. B1017 - Food and Drink Packaging Act 2016 An Act to help inform consumers of the contents of what they purchase B1019 - Banking Act 2016 An Act to ensure banks of a size such as to pose a systemic risk manage risk responsibly B1021 - British Waterways Act 1995 (Amendment) Act 2016 An Act to make provisions to reduce the negative effects of the original Act education and work. B1025 - Hallucinogens Research Act 2016 An Act to make provision for the issue of licences to research institutions for the study of psychoactive drugs. B1026 - Crematoria Inspection Act 2016 An Act to appoint Her Majesty's Inspectors of Crematoria to regulate that industry B1031 - Sustainability Incentives Act 2016 An Act to reduce certain taxes for the purpose of promoting environmentally friendly lifestyle choices by consumers and sustainable approaches to business by firms, as well as reducing energy expenses and environmental impact of the United Kingdom, and lessening the country's reliance on foreign energy sources. B1033 - Assisted Dying Act 2016 An Act to allow adults who have a terminal illness to be assisted in ending their own life under medical supervision B1037 - Copyright Term Act 2016 An Act to move commercially unviable copyrights into the public domain sooner B1041 - Hereditary Peers Act 2016 An Act to remove hereditary peers from the House of Lords. B1049 - Supermarket Waste Act 2016 An Act to prevent food waste by forcing supermarkets to give all of their unsold produce to worthy causes B1050 - New Housing Act 2016 An Act to reduce energy usage and costs for homeowners. B1051 - Low Emission Zone Act 2016 An act to introduce Low Emission Zones for busses in the 25 largest UK cities B1052 - Banking (No. 2) Act 2016 An Act to remove the banking corporation tax surcharge B1057 - European Union Act 2016 An Act to retain equivalence with EU law after the UK leaves the European Union. B1063 - Suspect Protection Act 2016 An Act to ensure the identity of suspects in any investigation are not revealed until proven guilty. B1068 - Reduction of Living Cost Act 2016 An Act to reduce the cost of house purchases for first time buyers and lower living costs for the masses. B1069 - Airports Act 2016 An Act to allow expansion of metropolitan airports and attain the economic benefits that accrue with it. B1072 - Prescription Limitation Act 2016 An Act to remove non-vital medication from NHS prescriptions B1076 - Missed GP Appointment Deposit Scheme Act 2016 An Act to deter people from missing GP appointments by implementing a deposit scheme for those who repeatedly miss appointment. '' B1077 - NHS Council Act 2016 ''An Act to reform the way that the NHS budget is allocated. B1078 - Housing Act 2016 An Act to address rising house prices and the shortage of homes in the United Kingdom. B1082 - Consumer Protection from Unfair Trading Regulations (Amendment and Consolidation) Act 2016 An Act to create a criminal offence of writing deceptive reviews, and to consolidate existing legislation. B1088 - Prescription Equality Act 2016 An Act to standardise NHS prescriptions into a national pathway B1093 - Abortion Equality Act 2016 An Act to give fathers equal opportunity to abort parental rights before a child is born. B1096 - Drink Driving Penalties Act 2017 An Act to increase the penalty for being caught in charge of a vehicle whilst over the legal limit, or driving or attempting to drive a vehicle whilst over the legal limit. B1098 - Cycling Helmet Act 2017 An Act to give local councils the ability to set more stringent regulations on road safety where appropriate. B1100 - Crime and Courts Act 2013 (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to repeal section 40 the the Crime and Courts Act 2013 B1109 - Organ Donation Act 2017 An Act to expand the Welsh 'opt-out' human transplant system to England. B1110 - treason and terroism (amendment) Act 2017 An Act to completely remove suffrage from those guilty of Treason and High Treason B1114 - Social Mobility Act 2017 An Act to improve the levels of social mobility in local authorities deemed to have low levels of social mobility. B1115 - Employment Arbitration (Essential Services) Act 2017 An Act to create a settlement process for industrial disputes in sectors which provide essential services B1123 - Abolition of Triple Lock Pensions Act 2017 An Act to make provision for the abolition of Triple-Lock Pensions B1124 - Overseas Domestic Workers' Rights Act An Act extending to domestic workers the right to change employer as well as other reasonable protections whilst in the United Kingdom. B1125 - Residential Letting Protection Act 2017 An Act to create additional protections for those in an agreement for residential occupation which does not amount to a lease B1128 - Hunting Act (Repeal) Act 2017 An Act to reintroduce the Hunting Act of 2004. B1132 - Salmon Act 1986 (Repeal) Act 2017 An Act to allow people to handle salmon in suspicious circumstances. B1133 - Tattoos and Piercings Act 2017 An Act introducing a “scores on the doors” hygiene rating scheme for premises providing tattoos and piercings, as well as banning walk-in service. B1135 - Minimum Wage Amendment Act 2017 An Act to make provision for an amendment to the minimum wage B1142 - Wildlife and Countryside (Pollinating Insects) Act 2017 An Act to amend the the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981 to better promote optimal ecological conditions in Britain by prohibiting the killing of pollinating bees. B1143 - British Peace Corps Act 2017 An Act to promote peace and solidarity throughout the world by creating the necessary conditions for economic and social stability in those interested nations that have suffered hardship as a result of war, natural disaster or economic underdevelopment by equipping volunteers to give humanitarian and developmental aid in said nations. B1146 - London Ultra Low Emission Zone Act 2017 An Act to drastically improve London's air quality B1152 - School Admissions Reform Act 2017 (Second Reading) An Act to give more freedom to schools to change their admission arrangements. B1153 - Child Sex Offences (Sentences) Act 2017 An Act to increase the maximum sentences available to the court for Child Sex offences. B1155 - Air Passenger Duty Act 2017 An Act to end Air Passenger Duty B1156 - Online Speech Protection Act 2017 An Act to repeal section 127 of the Communications Act 2003 B1158 - Criminal Law Act 1967 (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to amend the Criminal Law Act to allow the use of deadly force in self-defence and to allow a third-party to use deadly force for the prevention of deat B1168 - The Export Control Order 2008 (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to limit the export of military goods and software to more countries in response to human rights violations and war crimes in said nations as part of a ethical approach to international trade and foreign policy. B1173 - UK Plastic Microbead (Ban) Act 2017 An act to prohibit the manufacture and introduction or delivery for introduction into nationwide commerce of rinse-off cosmetics containing intentionally added plastic microbeads. B1175 - Civil Partnership Act (Amendment) 2017 An Act to allow heterosexual couples to enter civil partnerships B1177 - Civil Partnerships (Repeal) Act 2017 An Act to" has enough white space around it for a whole panel... B1180 - Metropolitan Green Belt Reform Act 2017 An Act to create crucial space for houses to be built, while protecting our environment and maintaining measures such as Areas of Outstanding Natural Beauty that do so. B1181 - Abolition of Small Tax bureaucracy Act 2017 An Act to abolish small taxes B1185 - Smart Energy Roll-Out Scheme Act 2017 An Act to roll-out smart energy across the UK. B1210 - Northern Ireland (Abortion) Act 2017 An Act to confirm the consent of the Northern Irish Assembly to the exception of abortion policy from the devolution settlement B1211 - Education Reform Act An Act to set out the rights of the people of the British Republic against unsolicited communications from businesses and charitable organisations, principally in the domain of people's homes. B1212 - Abortion Competency Act (Northern Ireland) An Act to confirm the consent of the Northern Irish Assembly to the exception of abortion policy from the devolution settlement B1215 - Honours Eligibility Restrictions Act 2017 An Act to move commercially unviable copyrights into the public domain sooner B1221 - British Prisons Nationalisation Act 2017 An Act to establish public ownership and control of all prisons in England and Wales B1224 - Male Child Genital Mutilation Act 2017 An Act to amend the law relating to the circumcision of male children. B1226 - The School Discipline Regulations (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to amend the The School Discipline Regulations 2012 Act to make the payment for exclusions more fair on schools. B1231 - Voting Age Reduction Act 2017 An Act to reduce the voting age in parliamentary and other elections to 16 B1238 - British Summer Time Act 2017 An Act to amend the law relating to the Public Revenue, and to make further provision in connection with the collection of tax. B1240 - Cars (Restriction) Act 2017 An Act implementing necessary environment restrictions to transportation. B1242 - Multi-Spousal Marriages (Polygamy Legalisation) Act 2017 An Act legalising polygamy and the practice of multi-spousal marriages B1251 - Media Age Restrictions (Reform) Act An Act abolishing current age restrictions on media and introducing less restrictive Age Advisory Notices for potential accompanying adults B1255 - Conversion Therapy (Regulation) Act 2017 An Act regulating the conversion therapy and gender reassignment industry by withholding access to people under the age of 18 B1262 - National Insurance (Primary Threshold Reform) Act 2017 An Act to increase the primary threshold in align with the personal allowance B1265 - British Peace Corps Act 2017 (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to amend the British Peace Corps Act 2017 B1272 - International Trade (Post EU Withdrawal Act) 2017 An Act to set out a basis for international trade with countries Britain does not have a deal with after withdrawal from the European Union B1277 - Encouraging Healthy Eating and UFSM Removal Act 2017 An Act to create a criminal offence of writing deceptive reviews, and to consolidate existing legislation. B1281 - Commonwealth Development Fund Act 2017 An Act TO enshrine a commitment for 25% of international aid spending towards Commonwealth countries into law B1282 - The Marriage (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to Raise the minimum age of marriage to 18 years B1284 - Foreign Spending (2%) (Amendment) Act 2017 An Act to Amend the Foreign Spending (2%) Act 2015 to increase military spending commitments and redefine the spending base. B1288 - Useful Prisoner Act 2017 An Act to standardise NHS prescriptions into a national pathway B1289 - Trade Union (Repeal) Act 2017 An Act to ensure fair and reliable ballots take place. B1293 - Vagrancy Act 2017 An Act to remove archaic laws that only serve to make lives of homeless people worse. B1295 - Drug (Decriminalisation) Act 2017 An Act to modernise and reform drug laws in order to allow adults in possession of a license for recreational use to purchase and consume most psychoactive substances; to distribute licenses for the production and trade of psychoactive substances; and to put in place safeguards and regulation for the use and trade of psychoactive substances. B1297 - Prison Reform Act 2017, TSR Government An Act to increase rehabilitation by removing obstacles to released prisoners and restricting custodial sentences to those deemed a risk to the public. B1298 - Agricultural use of Antibiotics Act 2017 An Act to prevent the use of antibiotics on healthy livestock. B1300 - Feed-in Tariff Increase Act 2017 An Act to increase the feed-in tariff rates to encourage households and businesses to generate their own electricity e.g. by use of solar panels or wind turbines. B1304 - Educational Bursaries Act 2017 An Act to protect educational bursaries in law.